UAF JSOC Commandant
The UAF JSOC Commandant position is the leader of the UAF unit United Armed Forces Joint Special Operations Command. The rank of the UAF JSOC Commandant is an officer rank. The current Commandant is Colonel Legoclone Kyrimount. Responsibilities *Watch over the entire UAF JSOC unit **You can supervise training **If any member of the guild has a question or needs help, it's your duty to help them however you can *Make sure all guild procedures are followed correctly *Assign tasks to units under you or other officers in Command Squad when necessary. *You can authorize transfers and promotions anywhere within UAF JSOC; you can also step in any unit at any time and make executive decisions if necessary. *The responsibilities of the UAF JSOC Commandant are pretty vague; basically, it's your duty to make sure the guild and all of its units and members are running smoothly and properly; free time is highly encouraged to not happen. Reports The UAF JSOC Commandant receives two reports, and has to give one. They are below. Command Squad Officer → UAF JSOC Commandant This report will be given by a Command Squad Officer (he will be previously chosen) to the UAF JSOC Commandant every week on Monday. It is mostly a compilation of reports the Command Squad Officer receives from the UAF JSOC Sergeant Major. It will be given on Wikia to the Commandant's Message Wall. The parts are: *How many events (PvP, Flashpoints, Operations, or other missions) the entire guild has performed total *How many PvP matches were performed in the guild *How many Flashpoints were performed in the guild *How many Operations were performed in the guild *How many other missions were performed in the guild *How each of the above parts relate to last week's report *How many conquest points the guild compiled during conquest week (Tuesday-Sunday) *Whether or not the guild placed on the leaderboard, and what place that was Recruiting Officer → UAF JSOC Commandant This report will be given by the Admin Platoon's Recruiting Officer to the UAF JSOC Commandant every month, on, or close to, the last day of the month. It can either be given on Wikia, email, or in-game mail. The parts contained are: *How many people the guild has recruited the past month UAF JSOC Commandant → Officers in Other Games This report will be given by the UAF JSOC Commandant to the commanding officers of units in other games every month, on, or close to, the last day of the month. It can be given either on Wikia or email. It's a report on what the guild has been up to the past month. The parts contained are: *Every part contained in the reports received from the Command Squad Officer that month *The report received from the Recruiting Officer *The percentage of the guild's growth Time Management Your free time and guild time are different. For the UAF JSOC Commandant, you must first complete your responsibilities listed above. After that is complete, you can spend your time however you wish. You can observe training or join in any guild events, however you cannot lead them; the PL or FL leads it. Category:UAF JSOC Category:United Armed Forces Category:UAF JSOC Positions